


Found

by FernStone



Series: Femslash February 2020 [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Running Away, Seaside, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: She sat down on a wall at the beach edge, bag dumped unceremoniously on the floor and hands clasped together in her lap. She avoided looking at her wrist - her pale, unmarred wrist. Not a single mark on it.No names.
Relationships: Kali Prasad/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Femslash February 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Femslash February





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 - Ocean. Own prompt, Soulmate AU
> 
> HI I LOVE THE ST GIRLS SO MUCH. And Kali and Nancy would be such a cute pairing! Like im a multishipper so I also ship Nancy with others tbh BUT IF THESE GIRLS MET THEYD SO BE AT LEAST GOOD FRIENDS AND TOTALLY FALL IN LOVE. Anyway enough ranting pls enjoy~

A soft sigh escaped Nancy’s lips as she stared at out that calm sea, endless blue spreading out across the horizon. She’d taken a bus and ended up here. She hadn’t particularly cared for her destination but had just wanted an escape.

Ending up at the seaside was a happy coincidence. 

She sat down on a wall at the beach edge, bag dumped unceremoniously on the floor and hands clasped together in her lap. She avoided looking at her wrist - her pale, unmarred wrist. Not a single mark on it.

No names.

The flash between Jonathan and Steve when they first touched was still fresh in her mind. The shocked expressions as each other’s names appeared on their wrists. And the harsh feeling of her own dismay crashing against her.

A soulbond. 

She’d hoped against all hope she was part of it as she’d rushed to grasp them both, shaking them out of their shock. It wasn’t unheard of for three people to be soulmates. Rare, but not impossible.

But that wasn’t the case. So she’d held back her disappointment as she’d congratulate them both and had ignored their pleas for her to stay as she left them alone. It had been a difficult night, tossing and turning as a million thoughts filtered through her mind. Finding out her boyfriend and close friend were soulmates? Not something she’d ever expected. She’d needed to get away to clear her head.

So she was here. Watching the children playing in the sand with high pitched squeals as the parents watched from under the shade of parasols. It was warm, a soft sun beating against her tanning skin, and a light breeze made it more than bearable. She let out another sigh and with it threw her worries to the winds. 

Nancy bent down to remove her shoes, stepping onto the sand and concentrating on the feeling of the grains crunched beneath her feet. She looked down at where it slipped through her toes which each step. 

A sudden force hit her front as she took another step, stumbling and falling towards the hard sand. A flash of light blinded her as she tried to catch her senses.

She’d walked into someone. That someone had grabbed her wrist to stop her from falling over from the collision.

They were her soulmate.

As Nancy’s vision cleared of blinding white she was sitting, the person she’d walked into crouching in front of her and asking if she was ok.

“I’m fine,” Nancy shook her head, hands clenching together as her head stopped swimming. “Sorry for walking into you.”

“It’s fine,” the other girl responded with a wry smile. Nancy took her in now, staring up at her with a hint of embarrassment on her cheeks. She was beautiful though in no means in the traditional feminine sense. Her hair was long aside from where it was undercut on the right, dyed a dark purple that only showed in certain rays of light. Her soft brown hands still held onto one of Nancy’s as if she may just run away.

Dark eyes, ringing with concern and a welcoming light, met Nancy’s own. No words were said but an understanding took place between them. A gratefulness to have found each other where the chance was low as picking up the same grain of sand twice.

Soulmates, meant to be together. Nancy blushed lightly under the intense gaze of the older girl. 

“Uh, I’m Nancy,” she mumbled eventually to break the silence at it began to push on her too much. 

“I know,” her soulmate flashed a grin, so dazzling that it had Nancy’s heart hammering and she couldn’t help but smile in return. She turned her wrist over to show where it show ‘Nancy’ written in a neat cursive. Nancy’s own handwriting. Then she gently took Nancy’s wrist and turned it over.

‘Kali’, written in a sharper, but no less readable, script. 

“Kali,” she mouthed gently, looking up with a wide smile. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

“You too, Nancy.” There was a certain elation to be felt from her soulmate saying her name. “There’s loads I want to know about you, and I’m sure the same goes for you. But we have plenty of time. How about a walk along the beach?”

“That sounds perfect,” Nancy hopped up, any dizziness from her fall gone. Kali chuckled and followed. “There’s so much to say.”

“There is,” something flashed through Kali’s eyes, a certain deep grief that Nancy found she already wanted to take away. Instead she slipped her hand into the other girls, calloused where her own was soft, and squeezed.

There was plenty of time, she thought, to learn everything about her soulmate. They had the rest of their lives to discover each other.

For now she would enjoy the light of the soft afternoon sun as they strolled down the beach, hand in hand.


End file.
